sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laroy Wayne
Laroy Wayne was SAMCRO's contact in the One-Niners street gang. Biography xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxxcxcxcxcc Season One Laroy buys weapons from SAMCRO. The fictional One Niners gang also appeared in The Shield. It is unclear whether or not SAMCRO is still allied with the One Niners due to Laroy's double-crossing in a deal to eliminate some of the Mayans including Marcus Alvarez. Season Two This is cleared up in season 2 where it is made clear that Laroy and the Sons are still allied and the Mayans are not. The one-niners aid SAMCRO in the fight against L.O.A.N. Season Four In the premiere of season 4, Laroy and an entourage of One-Niners are seen at Opie's wedding, showing that the Sons and the Niners are still business partners. Later on, The Galindo Cartel and SAMCRO discover the One-Niners are buying and selling with the Lobos. After SAMCRO and Galindo confront Laroy and demand and threathen him to break off his relation with Lobos. Laroy agrees and at the next meet between the One-Niners and the Lobos, SAMCRO and Galindo ambush them in the warehouse. Several Lobos are killed until they escape due to several memeber bringing grenade launchers. Later, when Marcus Alvarez and his Mayans and Jax go to Laroy's bar one Mayan is shot because the One-Niners where tense when several of their members were killed that day by Lobos. Marcus than shoots one One-Niner as vengance for one of his Mayans getting killed. After Clay is shot by Opie several times, the club blames it on the One-Niners and Laroy leading Tig to seek revenge by killing Laroy. Tig follows Laroy in his car and attempts to hit him but Laroy gets out of the way and instead Tig kills Laroy's girlfriend Veronica Pope. Laroy then drives (with his One-Niner members) chase down Tig until Tig ditches his truck and gets on his motorcycle. Tig takes to the highway and SAMCRO members help cover him and they manage to shoot a the One-Niner driver in the leading vehicle holding up the rest of the gang with Laroy furious. It is later found out by Eli Roosevelt that Veronica Pope (Laroy's girlfriend who was killed) had a very powerful father up in Oakland, Damon Pope. Season Five After Laroy retaliates against SAMCRO, Damon Pope orders August Marks to kill him. Personality and appearance Laroy is a slim african american male. He usually wears a button-front shirt in purple and has a tattoo of the Roman Numeral for 9 (IX) on the back of his neck. He is quiet and calm with the exception of season 4, where he becomes frustrated both when the Sons Of Anarchy protect Alvarez and when Tig kills his girlfriend in a hit and run. It is unknown wether or not he's got knowledge of it being the Sons Of Anarchy. In the early seasons however he had a pretty good relationship with Clay as they call each other brother. Jax and Laroy seems to be getting along as well, considering Laroy gives Jax a chance to convince Piney putting down his weapon when he's in the one-niners bar. Category:Characters Category:One-Niners Category:Recurring characters